


Beautiful Stranger

by iampotatooo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit fluff?, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampotatooo/pseuds/iampotatooo
Summary: The world has changed. Humans are aware of the vampire's existence. They are living in peace until the group of Ancient Vampires wanted to take over the world. Pure Blooded Vampires are being thrown away. Would humans still be in peace if a vampire will live with them?





	1. Beginning

It was a very dark night when a guy with long cape and red eyes stood over the window of a certain house. Its a modern house with tiles and glass doors. A woman in twenty's got shocked by the appearance of the guy in their window. Although, she was used to seeing that kind of being.

"Taeyeon, please take good care of him."  
The guy said and handled Taeyeon a ten year old child. 

"What happened?"  
Taeyeon asked as she took the child by her side.

"Ancient Vampires revived and wanted to take over the world. We have to go back and fight against them to protect humans."

"This means war right?"

"Yes."

"You have to win this over Siwon, were counting on Pure Blooded Vampires like you."

"We'll try our very best. And if anything happens to me, be sure Chanyeol is aware, okay?"

"Yes."

Siwon take the child named Chanyeol for a hug. It might be their last, for he dont know what will happen to him during the war. Chanyeol's eyes turned red and give back his father a hug.

"Take care."

That's the last word Siwon had said to Chanyeol. And he flew out of the window in just a snap. The strong wind hit their faces.

Taeyeon held Chanyeol in her arms. Hoping that the Pure Blooded Vampire will win over the greedy Ancient Vampire.

Another child popped out upstairs. Wiping his sleepy eyes with his hands.

"Mom? What's that noise?"

Taeyeon rushed to him.

"It's nothing Baekhyun. Go rest in your room."

She patted Baekhyun's head. But the child was distracted by the other child's presence downstairs.

"Who is he Mom?"

Taeyeon looked over Chanyeol who was now facing and staring at them.

"Uhm, I'll tell tomorrow okay?"

"But Mom--"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun remained silent after Taeyeon yelled at him. He looked down at the mysterious child and he creeped out when his eyes turned red. Baekhyun got scared and rushed to his room.

Taeyeon went down again to Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, come. You should rest too."

Taeyeon accompanied the child to his room. And when Chanyeol got in, she sighed. That child was a vampire, a pure blooded one. She can't help but worry about the life they're facing now that they got a vampire at their house.

 

 

***

 

 

In that nice sunny day, Taeyeon gathered Baekhyun and Chanyeol to the dining room. She had to explain to the children what was happening.

"Morning Mom!"  
The little Baekhyun greeted her with a smile. After a while, Chanyeol got down and joined them at the table.

"Morning guys!"  
Taeyeon cheered the boys.

"So from now on, Chanyeol will live with us Baekhyun."

"Is he a vampire?"  
Baekhyun asked in confusion.

"Yes he is. His parents are at the highest rank of Pure Blooded Vampires and are now fighting against Ancient Vampires."

Young Baekhyun seemed to understand clearly what his mother said. He heard lots of stories about vampires existence and are aware of them. But living with a vampire are different and he will look forward to it.

With a smile, Baekhyun faced Chanyeol and reached out a hand to him.

"Hello. Im Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol hesitates to make handshake with him. He's a human. A miles differ from him. But the look at the other boy's eyes convinced him.

"I-Im Park Chanyeol."

Taeyeon smiled widely at the view infront of her. Her bestfriend's son smiling at her son. She can sense a new friendship between the two boys.

 

 

***

 

 

Its been a month after the war started and they all think it had ended already. Pure Blooded Vampires won and saved the human race. But for Chanyeol, it was never been a good news. He hadn't have news about his parents yet. He couldn't tell if they are alive or dead.

"Chanyeol? Are you okay?"

Baekhyun entered his room with worried face. He laid down on his bed with a pillow on his face. He heard Baekhyun's footsteps came closer to him.

"Chanyeol. . ."

Chanyeol didn't know, Baekhyun's voice always made him calm and comfortable. He sighed and sat up and faced the worried Baekhyun.

"Im afraid."  
He muttered. Its weird for a vampire to say he's afraid. The fearless vampires that is known as no mercy.

"Its going to be fine Chanyeol."

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol to comfort him. To make it more comfortable for Chanyeol, he laid down next to him still holding Chanyeol into his side.

After a minute, knocks from the door made the both of them up. The door revealed their Mommy Taeyeon with worried eyes. Seeing that expression, Chanyeol felt nervous again.

 

"I have something to say."  
Taeyeon gulped in nervous and neared the boys.

 

"Chanyeol, y-your parents. They g-got killed."

Chanyeol's heart shrank with that news. He kinda expect it but he had trust on his father to win over the enemies and not to be killed by them. But that trust ended already right now. He covered his face with his hands and buried himself in Baekhyun's chest.

 

"Im sorry."  
Taeyeon turned back and exited the room, leaving Chanyeol at Baekhyun's side. She knows, Baekhyun was the only one to give Chanyeol all the comfort he needs.

"Its okay Chanyeol. You had me. You had Mom Tae. You are one of us now."

Baekhyun rubbed Chanyeol's back slowly. He know Chanyeol wasn't crying. The boy was just depressed about his parents getting killed during the war. And he thinks he had to be at his side no matter what.

 

 

***

 

 

Taeyeon was sure, after that tragic fate of Chanyeol's parents, the boy changed. Changed as in, he learned to accept the truth instantly. Baekhyun helped Chanyeol in accepting that. He let Chanyeol to be himself and also teached him some human actions. Although they cant go outside for a walk for Chanyeol might burn his skin from sunlight.

 

"Mom, what if we put sunblock on Chanyeol?"

"It'll not help Baek. Chanyeol is a vampire remember, there's no way he can protect himself from sunlight rather than stay here all daylight."

"Okay. We'll just study in the room like always."

For a ten-year old Baekhyun, its normal for him to seek fun outside and under the sun. But in his case, he'd rather choose staying in the room with Chanyeol all day if he cant go out without him. 

Baekhyun went upstairs and entered their room. Since they became close, Taeyeon suggested to remove the wall that seperates their room. And now, they shared one room with two beds. As he entered, his shoulders are down and looked upset.

"I guess, we should study or play in here again Yeol."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because of me, you can't enjoy playing outside with your other friends during weekends."

"It's okay, I spend my weekdays with them already. It's just, I wanted you to see what's outside this house."

"I'm okay here Baek and its safe here."

Baekhyun smiled and he started teaching Chanyeol all he learned in his elementary school. 

"Im bored. Let's play!"  
Baekhyun exclaimed after a pout and grabbed Chanyeol outside the room.

They played hide-and-seek, rock-paper-scissor and other indoor games. Baekhyun smiled a lot while Chanyeol barely did. He felt happy inside, though he cant express it out.

After playing around the house that made Taeyeon clean their mess, they got tired and rest in their room. Baekhyun took shower and Chanyeol saw the other boy's skin and his vampire-meter increased. He had to control it or else he might see himself sucking Baekhyun's blood because he was bloodthirsty.

"You should take a bath too Chanyeol. You stinks!"

Those words just escaped his ears. He covered himself a huge pillow, for Baekhyun to not see his eyes glowing red. The scent of Baekhyun's blood cant help Chanyeol's fangs to come out. Fuck it, Baekhyun should put on some clothes. The clueless half-naked Baekhyun was just drying his hair with a towel while facing the mirror.

Strong wave of wind travelled the whole room. And just a blink, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol licking his revealed neck with closed eyes. He got shocked with the reflection on the mirror that he saw. Chanyeol was about to sip his blood.

"C-Chanyeol. . ."

Baekhyun stammered with shocked eyes and still cant move. Hearing those stammering voice of Baekhyun, Chanyeol opened his red-glowing eyes and stopped licking.

The red eyes of Chanyeol scared Baekhyun a bit.

Chanyeol stepped back when he realized what he was doing. Scared Baekhyun's heart couldn't stop beating faster like hell. He just felt relief when Chanyeol's eyes turned normal again and turned back from him.

"Im sorry Baek. . ."

Once Chanyeol was away from him, he put clothes on and rushed outside their room while holding his pumping chest. Chanyeol was going to suck his blood. His tongue touched his skin already.

After a while he noticed that its dark outside, meaning its already night. And he cant enter their room after what happened. He just stayed at the dark living room and thinking what just happened earlier.

Chanyeol was really a vampire. Its the truth that he knew but didn't bother. The truth that scared the hell out of him now. Those innocent eyes of Chanyeol turned red again like he first saw him. Vampires are all the same, they'll sip the blood they want. And Chanyeol can even do it to him. But something in him was saying that Chanyeol totally needs blood and the incident earlier tempt him from doing so. Blood is all those vampires want. . . to survive.

And he want Chanyeol to survive. Baekhyun went to their room. He grabbed Chanyeol's hand and scoffed towards the bathroom within a second. The vampire boy got confused.

"Suck my blood if you want."

Baekhyun said in that silent bathroom. Chanyeol's eyes turned red but darkens again.

"I wont."

He turned back and was about to exit the bathroom but Baekhyun grabbed him and let Chanyeol's face buried on his neck. Chanyeol's eyes widens. Why is Baekhyun doing this.

"I want you to live and provide what you need."

Baekhyun said calmly and readied himself for a vampires bite. He heard Chanyeol gulped. Within a second, he heard the slurping blood from his neck. Felt that cold fangs buried down the surface of his neck. He actually did that with no hesitation.

After a while, Chanyeol pulled his fangs back. Blood stripped down at the corner of his lips. He faced Baekhyun with a sorry eyes and slurped the stripping bloods on his lips. And the other boy just smiled at him.

"Now, you're not bloodthirsty anymore."

"Thanks. Let me heal your wound."

Chanyeol leaned on Baekhyun's bleeding neck. And licked the bite he made earlier until it disappeared instantly. Pure Blooded Vampires are known for having special ability to heal their own bite. 

He leaned backwards and smile a little. After cleaning the remaining blood strips on themselves, they went outside the bathroom.

The both of them laid down on their own bed without saying words. Chanyeol felt touched of what Baekhyun did. He would never expect his bestfriend to offer his own blood to him. As Baekhyun fell asleep, Chanyeol got up and laid beside him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you very much."

He whispered and fall asleep already.

 

 

***

 

 

Blood. Plenty of bloods is all Chanyeol wanted now. His vampire-meter reached the highest point during full moon. No one can control it rather than himself. 

"Argh. . ."

He grunted in thirst.

His throat was drying already and his entire body are shaking in pain. Thats what he hid for almost every full moon passed by. Even Baekhyun, he didn't knew that. He tried to get up and locked the room up. He dont want Baekhyun to see him like that and offer his blood again.

"AHHH!"

He yelled in pain under his pillow.

Minutes in pain passed, the door opened. Oh great, Chanyeol forgot. Baekhyun have a duplicate key. No. Baekhyun cant see him like that. He tightened his grip on his pillow as Baekhyun walked in.

"Chanyeol. . ."

He didn't replied instead he breathed heavily.

"You need blood again right? Its full moon."

How can Baekhyun knew that? Did he studied Chanyeol's action every full moon?

"Get up! Here."

Baekhyun threw the pillow on Chanyeol's face and saw the boy's red eyes and fangs. He reached out his palm to Chanyeol. And without thinking, the boy suck its side and sipped blood from it. Baekhyun just stared him while sipping his blood and smiled. Glad that Chanyeol take his blood again.

"Thank you Baek."

"Your always welcome! But hey, heal it. Mom Tae might see it."

Just like before, Chanyeol healed it. He is so thankful to have Baekhyun in times he needed the most.

That night, they went to the rooftop to see the beautiful full moon. Chanyeol was happy to see the entire village below. How he wished he could see it during daylight, it might be more pretty than during night time.

On the roof they laid and together, they stared at the moon.

"I always wanted to help you during times like this before."

Baekhyun suddenly blurted out and Chanyeol just listened.

"But Im always afraid. And when I saw you suffered a lot one time, I dont hesitate and just offered you my blood."

"Baekhyun. . ."

Chanyeol whispered but the other boy dont heard it.

"I just wander. How does my blood taste like?"

"Its. . . like honey for us vampires."  
Chanyeol replied.

"Honey? But I tasted my own blood one time and it doesn't taste honey at all."

"Stupid. Of course you cant taste it the way we taste it because you're not a vampire."

"Oh! Right, I guess Im very stupid to not realized that."

The both of them chuckled.

"Chanyeol. . .do you love me?"

Chanyeol remained silent. What does his question mean? 

"Of course."

It doesn't matter what it means, all Chanyeol knew that he loved Baekhyun in some unexplanable reason.

 

"I love you too. So don't ever leave me."

 

Baekhyun smiled. He dont bother what Chanyeol thought what it means. He just knew he loved his vampire bestfriend for undiscovered reasons. Silly stupid thoughts.


	2. Friendship

Its Monday. Baekhyun was in school. And Chanyeol is sleeping in his room like any other vampire did every daylight. And Taeyeon was just resting in the living room and busy thinking something. 

All she thinks are her boys are growing up fast and there is something between them that also grows weirdly. She have to figure it out when she have time. She was sure its an overflowing friendship and all.

 

 

***

 

 

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol. . ."

An excited soft voice wake Chanyeol up in the middle of the night, when he doesn't supposed to be asleep because he is a vampire and all. He dont care because he was sleepy like hell and also wandered why Baekhyun is still up in times like this.

"What is it?"

He mumbled numbly in a sleepy tone. Always not wanting to get out of the bed.

"For pete's sake, how can a vampire like you be sleepy in midnight, when you supposed to be awake?"

"Baekhyun, what are you into now?"

"I held my eyes open until midnight Chanyeol. Wanting to show you something!"

They are whispering into each other like robbers arguing what to take inside the house they're robbing.

Hearing that serious tone and an exciting idea from Baekhyun made him highly up.

"Im up."

"Okay. Its midnight."

"I know Baek. And it means you should be sleeping because you have classes tomorrow but unfortunately you are definitely awake and woke me up just saying its midnight. So what about midnight?"

"Really sarcastic reply Yeol. I want to show something. Midnight is the most convenient time for it because everyone's sleeping."

Baekhyun slowly swang the window open and let the cold midnight breeze touch their skin.

"We're going to the river over there and swim!"  
He continued and pointed out a spot far away from them.

"Eh? Isn't it too cold for a swim tonight?"

"Its not that cold enough once you're in."

"Fine then. But Baek, why are we doing this so sudden?"

"I remembered you telling me you wanted to swim during summer. But you totally cant. So I think midnight swimming is just great as it."

Something on Chanyeol's heart skipped. He remembered saying that to Baekhyun when he saw tons of pictures of his whole class on a summer getaway in the beach. Lifting his lip a bit is all he can express to all Baekhyun's effort now.

"So, I think we should go before Mom hear us whispering now."

 

Chanyeol stepped out of the window with Baekhyun. Before leaving, Baekhyun slightly closed the window and they started walking through streets down the village. Baekhyun swear that Chanyeol could break his neck from looking at those huge houses around.

The said river was not too far from their house. Just a little walk and they already reached it.

 

"Ta-Da!"  
Baekhyun exclaimed and showing Chanyeol the wide river infront of them.

Chanyeol's eyes could see the reflection of the stars in the crystal clear river. Its was like the whole sky is underneath them. And its absolutely stunning that leaves you speechless.

Shirt fell off the ground infront of him. And he realized that Baekhyun was already in the water. Splashing water sidewards and above him.

And after seeing that happy sight of Baekhyun in the water, he doesn't hesitate to take his shirt off and join the other boy. Baekhyun was right, its not that cold once you're in. Its just refreshing and relaxing. Plus those sounds of water splashing that they made felt incredibly amazing for a first timer like Chanyeol. In his entire life he didn't felt the nature's water like this rather than those water in a huge bathtub. It totally differ.

 

Its two a.m when Baekhyun finally had more than enough of the water. 

"Hey. Hop on my back."  
Chanyeol called Baekhyun.

"Hmm? Why? I can walk Chanyeol."

"Just hop on Baek."

"Fine."

Baekhyun scoffed on Chanyeol's back. Not really thinking why Chanyeol wanted him on his back.

After a while, Baekhyun felt they are off the ground and wind carassed their faces and hair.

"You can fly?!"

Baekhyun exclaimed in amusement. Arms wrapped around Chanyeol's neck and leg wrapped his waist and chest flattened on his back.

"No. Im just jumping."

"Jumping?!"

The amused boy turned his head down to see Chanyeol's feet still touching the ground and jumped high. They were jumping high on house's roofs. Just imagine Chanyeol jumping highly that you can think he's flying. Like that. And Baekhyun was amused with that at all.

 

A minute passed of flying-- jumping and they'd reached the window of their room. They dried themselves up and took a rest at the remaining times of the night.

 

 

***

 

 

"I really cant smile Baekhyun!"

"Eh? Just try it! The smile that shows all your teeth."

"I really cant!"

Baekhyun held the corner of Chanyeol's lips and raised it upwards. Trying to see the real smile on him. Chanyeol just let him do it, because if he refuse, there's nonsense argument building.

"Baekhyun, I said I cant."

"No. You can! But you're still hiding it."

"Baekhyun."

"Just let me---"

"Hey! Scratch it off Baekhyun!"

An irritated scold from Taeyeon made Baekhyun stopped from making Chanyeol smile. He just want to see a vampire smile with teeth and fangs showing.

"Sorry."

"What's gotten in your head?"

Taeyeon asked him while sitting next to them.

"Uh nothing."

"Mom, he's crazy."  
Chanyeol said and head to their room.

He dont know what possessed Baekhyun for doing so. Why does he want him to smile like an idiot. Is his small smile not enough? Too much craziness from Baekhyun would make his head blast.

He want to get out of this little dimwit's sight just for a day. 

 

 

***

 

 

For Baekhyun, it was just for fun. But Chanyeol took it seriously and now he was hysterically searching for him. 

"Yeol? I know you're just in here. Come out now."

Baekhyun groan under his pillow. He know that Chanyeol was hiding somewhere in the room. Its impossible if he run out of the house in daylight just to escape from Baekhyun.

"Come on. I wont force you anymore. *yawn* Im sorry."

Its nearly evening for him to fell sleep. Just let him rest from searching Chanyeol in the house.

 

After an hour or something, cold hands wake him up. Whatever or whoever it was, he tried to clear his vision from blurred one. A smiling Chanyeol showed infront of him. And he doesn't matter and fall back to sleep again. Its just Chanyeol who smiled widely after waking him up. Just Chanyeol who smiled widely. Smiled WIDELY?!

The widely word sank on his mind and got himself up and faced the still smiling widely Chanyeol.

"Y-You smiled."

The shorter boy was still looking at him with amazed eyes and face. Imagine, a vampire that is known as merciless creatures are now smiling widely infront of him. The feeling was just like, he finished eating a whole delicious cake by himself.

"Ah, its hard for me to learn it in just hours."

The smile faded away and replaced by a poker face instead.

"At least you tried."

"If I dont, you'll still pester me."

"Good you know!"

Chuckles from the silly Baekhyun filled the room up. Its noisy yet refreshing to hear.

"Now, just let the both of us sleep."

Chanyeol insisted before Baekhyun would start off a topic that seems endless. As Chanyeol laid down, so did Baekhyun in the other bed.

 

 

***

 

 

History. History subject was what Baekhyun hates the most. It was just discussing events that happened already and nothing will change. Just a stupid lesson filled with stupidness. Yeah, like that.

"Hey. Open up your eyes before Prof see you."  
Whisper from the pink-haired boy beside him made Baekhyun straighten himself from almost dropping his body on the desk.

"Really, what time is it Luhan?"

"Its quarter to eleven already. Just hold on before you get kicked out of the class again."

"Fifteen minutes. Yeah, I felt its already a century."

 

 

***

 

 

"Luhen! We're already free!"

"Stop it! Its Luhan! You bitch."

Baekhyun threw his arms on Luhan's shoulder. Hyper as ever when that History Class ended.

"Why do you hate History Class so much?"

They sat at the table in the corner of the cafeteria. Lunch break set them free from hell.

"Its just silly. Why do we need to know whats in the past when its in the past already! You dont believe that quote. Past is Past."  
Baekhyun answered with confidence.

"We still need to learn it. For its the reason why we are here in the present. Dont you get it?"

"Whatever Luhen. Its still boring. If Prof would discuss about vampires, I'll listen."

"You really are not listening huh? Vampires are our next topic! And Baekhyun, its LuhAn! Where did you get that Luhen thing?"

"Really? Im excited for that topic Luhen!"

"Can you just. . . keep your mouth shut for this break?"

"Why? Aren't you be happy for Im not going to take a nap in our history class again, huh Luhen?"

"Shut it off Baekhyun."

Serious Luhan got up in attempt to go away from Baekhyun's teasing.

"Hey! You're taking it seriously again."  
Baekhyun held his arms and got him back at the sit across him.

"Of course because its not funny and all!"  
He slightly slammed the table with fist.

"Okay, I'll try my best to shut up. Hehe."

That words from him made Luhan calm again. If he continued teasing him, Luhan cant hold it anymore and maybe he'll find himself ripping off Baekhyun's mouth in his face. Its not impossible, really.

A good three minutes of silence went on and passed. Letting Luhan feel the silence in his school life that barely occur, thanks to this kid beside him. Baekhyun's lips seems to itch all the time. Biting and licking it is his only way to keep it shut. Luhan just chuckle at that absurd sight.

"Okay. I really cant shut it up!"  
Baekhyun blurted out.

"Its only been three freakin minutes since you tried to shut it."  
The pink-haired boy said while reading something on his book.

"Thats the point! Its been three long minutes."

"Whatever. Come on. The bell would ring any moment now."

"Okay. Okay."

They walked back to their room again. Luhan wished he have earbuds now.

"Hey Luhen. My lips went red in biting to keep it shut. You should buy me something in debt."

"Why would I? Im not the one who bit it."

"But you're the one who told me so!"

"You really want something in return?"

"Yeah!"

Luhan stopped walking so as Baekhyun. He reached something inside his backpack. Seeing those excited eyes on his good-for-nothing bestfriend slash Baekhyun, he smirk. This kid really want something huh?

"Here!"

He put that sandwich inside Baekhyun's mouth and run away. He couldn't help but laugh while Baekhyun was chasing him and blurting something he cant understand. The sandwich was big compared to Baekhyun's mouth, and its kinda hard to pull out, so he took a big bite on it. Then threw the rest of it away and chase after Luhan. That boy had so much to pay him.

The chase went on. Until they reached their room. And from then on, lessons started and Baekhyun seems not to undestand every single topic. And Luhan just facepalmed on his helpless bestfriend.

 

 

***

 

 

"Im home!"

Baekhyun blurted once he stepped in their door. Taeyeon got shocked a bit. He seems early today and he kinda looks tired.

"What happened to you?"

"I swear. I hated Chemistry as much as History."  
He mumbled and dropped himself at the couch. And fell asleep.

Taeyeon just shook her head and smiled. Her son is really something. 

"Yeol? Can you bring him up here?"  
She sneaked to the boy's room and called out for the probably sleeping Chanyeol.

"Okay."

He got up and went downstairs. There he could see Baekhyun's unconsious body hanging down on the couch. How can he be tired if he just surely took his time with a nap? Chanyeol was sure of it, the boy always mentioned it to him.

With enough force, he carried Baekhyun in bridal style that lets his head and arms swung in the air. He totally fell in a deep sleep.

"Argh. Heavy, what had you eaten today?"

He slammed Baekhyun down on his bed. And the other rolled around and mumbled something.

"Midnight. Swimming."

He mumbled sleepily and Chanyeol took off his shoe.

"Fine."  
He replied even if he's not sure if Baekhyun heard it.

 

 

***

 

 

"Ahh, isn't it relaxing? The not-so-cold water in the middle of the night. Just great."  
Baekhyun said in closed eyes and letting himself float in the water.

"Watch it."  
Chanyeol, who was just standing still there, got hit by Baekhyun's foot.

"Sorry. Oh I almost forgot. We'll discuss vampires tomorrow!"  
He turned up and stand beside Chanyeol.

"So, you might know us well."

"Yeah. Those books from Mom aren't enough. And you wont let me know once I asked."  
He said with a pout.

"Time would just come if you really need to know. So Im not telling you anything until you learned it by yourself."  
He calmly replied with crossed arms.

"Why do you know so much than me?"

"Im home-schooled within almost ten years before I got here."

"So why am I still obligated to teach you back then?"

"Time passed and lessons multiplied but Im not been able to learn it myself."

"You really had good reasonable answers huh?"

Water splashed through Chanyeol's face.

"Stop it."

Splash. Baekhyun didn't stopped throwing water on Chanyeol. Later on, they are water-fighting already. 

But it suddenly stopped when Chanyeol heard something unusual. The wind turned stronger. He panicked a bit and got into the ground. Leaving the still clueless Baekhyun that are continously splashing water around.

Blood slurping. Woman screaming. Though its far from them, his vampire insticts could sense it. And now, he felt it nearing their place.

"Baekhyun, get out of the water."  
He stopped splashing water and tilted his head on Chanyeol with clueless face.

"Why?"

"Just get up! Hurry."

He did what Chanyeol told him. Shivers went on his skin when that unusual blow of wind touched him. There's something going on in what Chanyeol acts and his heart started to race.

"Stay close to me. Dont let go."  
He whispered and tucked Baekhyun on his chest.

"Whats going on?"

"Vampires are coming. I'll explain to you when we reached a safer place. So keep quiet."

Baekhyun held tight the other boy's shirt. He's afraid of what will happen.  
They started to walk slowly. Grass swaying noisily and behind it was shadow of a guy that disappeared quickly. 

 

Baekhyun saw it and buried his face onto Chanyeol's chest. They are still walking slowly but as that shadow neared close to them, Chanyeol jumped high and quickly, still holding Baekhyun tight. He jumped house to house and fasten his pace when he noticed that shadow also quickened its pace and are still following them.

Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun's heavy breathing in his chest. Even if he was holding him tight, he would feel nervous and unsafe. Why? There is a goddamn vampire chasing them and they are too young to be sipped by it. Baekhyun just had to put all his trust in Chanyeol.

The leaves rustling grew stronger as they're nearing each other. Thus, the only difference was they are nearing a chase that seems endless. And it suck.

"C-Chanyeol. . ."

Baekhyun stammered as he felt those cold hands from that certain vampire. It felt different than Chanyeol's touch. He swears, all the hair growing all over his body went up. The other boy saw that vampire touched Baekhyun so he stopped. They are defenseless and all they had to do is at least beg or something.

"Let him go."

"I just want his sweet blood run through my throat--"

Those thirsty eyes and desperate for having his blood look faded away when he saw Chanyeol. 

"I-Impossible. . ."  
He stammered as he loosen his tight grip on the boy who was being held by the boy he thought to be extinct.

"No, its not."  
Chanyeol glared at him with red eyes. And in just a blink, the vampire burst into dust. Baekhyun shivered at that sight. How can he burst like that when Chanyeol did nothing but glared at him. Baekhyun stepped back when questions remained on his head having no answer.

"Lets go home. There's a lot more to explain."

Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun by the waist and flew off. Hopefully, Chanyeol could finish off Baekhyun's tons of questions when they reached home.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun slowly got off of Chanyeol's hold. Rearranging the questions in his mind that he would ask Chanyeol later on.

"What was that?"  
He asked first and sat beside Chanyeol at the bed. 

"Baek, you're bleeding. Let me heal it."  
Chanyeol out replied and pulled Baekhyun's bleeding arm and licked it slowly.

"Its just a small wound so hurry up and answer me."  
He leaned back and sighed.

At the time he finished healing it, he closed his eyes before leaning backwards.

"He's a. . .vampire."

"I know. Its obvious, but why isn't he like you?"

"He's at the lower class of vampire I think. Vampires that are too aggresive and doesn't think anything except only wants to drink bloods."

"Oh that explains the unusual touch by him. But whats with the impossible thing?"

"I think he distinguished my rank. He knows that Im a pure blooded one."

"I thought vampires are simply vampires but now I knew. Is it impossible for the lower class vampire to encounter pure blooded vampires?"

"Its impossible as they thought. They thought, we are extinct after the war."

"How do you know then?"

"Vampire instinct Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun knew its the last words Chanyeol had blurted out before falling to sleep. That explains only a bit of his curiousness in Vampire's Existence. He just had to be patient until tomorrow to know more. Its exciting starting tomorrow.


	3. Vampires

Vampires. Humans knew about them already and its not a total shock when they saw one. It became ordinary and normal. Though, humans doesn't have any ideas of this vampires history, nor abilities. They just know they are like them that the only difference was vampires seek bloods and they aren't.

One time, there was a Human that almost revealed the Mystery of Vampires. It was said that this human were bee able to live a vampire in a long period of time so he picked the chance up to study him. It took him long enough to write the book containing all Vampires Charactestics that he knew. 

Gathering this few and not totally confirmed facts, humans believed him at least.

Low Class Vampires - Too aggresive and didn't fear anything. To them, their goal in life is suck plenty of bloods to survive.

Ancient Vampires - Said to be the start of the Vampire Race. They are born to be greedy and bossy. Bloods aren't their main priority, its the power and excellency that they had.

Pure Blooded Vampires - The highest rank of vampires. The humble ones and are too careful of their actions. Too mysterious to the extent that you didn't even think what they can do.

 

Its the end of his exploration on them. Its only a few but it helped humans to know vampires only a bit. 

Times and experiences confirmed those facts. When the first war between Ancient Vampires and Pure Blooded Vampires rised. Dont expect the Low Class ones to be participating, they didn't actually care at all.

The war was started by Ancient ones. Greediness took over their minds. Thinking that Pure Blooded had more powers and ability than them. As the race starter, they expected to be served and bowed at by them. Pure Blooded doesn't took seriously that childishness in them. To them, they are all the same and no one should be at top nor at the bottom. For them, being treated equally is a must.

But Ancient Vampires continued to be such a war freak. And the war lasted more than three months. Pure Blooded won, and they had this treaty that Ancient shouldn't offer war ever again. Losed Ancient had nothing to do but take it and live normal again like before the war began. 

 

Decades passed and this generation came. Pure Bloods ruled over Vampires and it turned out great and very peaceful. They let themselves cope and bond with humans. Though, Ancient Vampires didn't change. In those decades, they just waited for the right time to take avenge for the last war. They grew stronger silently. And then the second war began and lasted only for a month. It was said that their abilities grew powerful and stronger that almost made the Pure Bloods be extinct. Its not yet confirmed that they lose their race after the war. They only knew it because after the war, Pure Bloods hadn't show themselves. No signs nor tracks left. So they concluded that they maybe extinct.

 

 

 

"But why did Pure Bloods hide?"  
Baekhyun asked himself as he closed the book. Chanyeol is a Pure Blooded yet he's hiding and no one ever tracked him.

"What?"  
Luhan asked when he heard Baekhyun murmuring something. He sipped at his bubble tea and turned to Baekhyun.

"What? What 'what?'?"  
Baekhyun denied and looked away.

"You said something unclear earlier."

"Its nothing, Lu."

"Fine. Oh wait, are you reading books?"  
He poked the book at Baekhyun's hand.

"Any problem with that?"

"Nothing really. Its just like a miracle."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him and walked away.  
In the book, it doesn't have anything that regards to what happened after the war. Are there any other Pure Bloods other than Chanyeol? Or Chanyeol was the only Pure Blood left in their race? So many questions that aren't yet answered. 

He shook his head in tiredness of thinking things that he shouldn't. Time will allow him to know and he'll patiently wait for it.

 

 

***

 

 

Taeyeon looked at Baekhyun from time to time. Her son is busy studying things that might change his life in the future. What if he knows everything and get involve in that Vampire chaos? However, she's not that worried though she still cares. Baekhyun was just a ten-year old boy who knows nothing and all. But his curiousity leads him to everything.

"Mom, you once mentioned about brainwasher of Ancient Vampires right?"  
He asked as he flipped the next page of a book.

"Oh, that. I think its only a rumor."

Taeyeon did remember herself telling something like that to Baekhyun when he was young. She didn't expect him to still remember it.

"Can you tell me again?"

"What for, son?"  
She sat beside Baekhyun. A bowl of biscuits on her lap.

"Curiousity, I think."

"Alright then."  
She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to begin retelling him again.

"That brainwasher I told you before is the one who poisoned Ancient Vampires' minds. The reason why they seek war is her."

"But Mom, why aren't it written in books?"  
Baekhyun flipped some pages more. Trying to search that specific topic his Mom told him.

"W-Well, humans doesn't knew a bit of it."  
She looked away.

"But why did you know?"

"B-By a vampire friend. . ."  
She gulped in nervousness. Baekhyun was going too far enough.

"So its true?"

"I dont know Baek. And your question is far enough."  
She got up, trying to escape from Baekhyun's nonstop interviewing.

"Mom, I want to know! I know you know so just tell me."

That part of Baekhyun, wanting something he shouldn't have to and will do anything to have it, was the part she hates the most. Really.

"Baekhyun, I said you're going far enough so stop it. Just screw it up."

"If vampires knew, well, I'd better ask Yeol."

"Dont! Dont. . ."  
She grabbed him by the arm, stopping him to walk upstairs.

She sighed deeply before taking in deep air. Enough to tell her stubborn son to stop his stubborness.

"Just be patient and wait for the right time okay?"  
She held Baekhyun's cheek and looked him at the eye. 

"Why do you always say, I have to be patient and wait for that time? For I know, everytime is a right time, Mom Tae."

The innocent eyes of Baekhyun made her smile. She bent down on him.

"You're too young."

Baekhyun's eyes met the floor. Sighing in failure.

"Im sorry Mom."  
He hugged Taeyeon tight. Realizing that he is really too much.  
Taeyeon just rubbed his back gently and smiled. Glad that Baekhyun had stopped asking stupid things. And felt very relieved that fate was on her side. Today was not the day to reveal all.

 

 

***

 

 

He slowly slipped to their room with heads down. He really want to know the truth. But how? When? When will that time that will let him know.

Passing by at the sleeping Chanyeol, he suddenly stopped and look at him.

If he knew something, why wouldn't he go search vampires like him and start their race again?

He sighed and walked towards his own bed. Arms lying over his head.

'Aish. . .'  
Was the last word he said and turned asleep.

 

 

***

 

 

"Brainwasher, witch, bitch vampress, stupid woman who manipulate minds. Where are you stupid woman?!"  
He forcefully closed the book he was reading.

"What the?"  
Luhan blurted in surprise.

"Dont mind me."  
Baekhyun said with a sigh and looked away. He was disappointed with finding nothing. Nothing that regards that mysterious woman. Only the same history like any other. 

Even if he spend a day in the national library, he wont found something that would make sense a bit. But maybe its worth trying. Smiles form on his lips again. And Luhan, who knew nothing about what Baekhyun was into, saw it and swear, it totally gave him a damn shiver.

 

 

***

 

 

Worried Taeyeon was walking around the kitchen mindlessly. Its dark yet Baekhyun hadn't come home from school. There is no calls or text she recieved from him. Where could that poop be?

"Chanyeol, can you go search for him? Its late, Im going crazy worrying."  
She rubbed her temple and referred to Chanyeol who just finished eating dinner.

"Okay Mom. I'll bring him home."  
He walked out to the door.

Hope that he would not lost in the village. Its kinda big and he's not that familiar with it. Baekhyun. Where did he go in dark night?

Thanks for his scent ability and all. Its going to be easy. He knew Baekhyun's smell. Like sweet strawberry that he wont mind if he would be given a chance to smell it all day. Screw it. He have to find Baekhyun immediatley and not to imagine things that gave him goosebumps.

 

Blood. Fuck it. He smell blood of a girl. No, he have to control it. But he needs blood like hell. Its been a week since he hadn't drink blood.  
The girl seems following him. He fasten his pace but the girl still followed him. She has to stop if she dont want to lose her life in Chanyeol's hand.

After taking some steps to get out of her sight, Chanyeol flashed towards her and cornered her in narrow streets. The girl was facing him with afraid look and a heavy breath.

"Im sorry. I really need blood."

With that, he showed his fangs and buried it down on the girls neck. Sipping the blood out of her life. He totally turned into a monster.

 

 

***

 

 

"Aish, I wasted my day for nothing."  
He got out of the library with disappointment. Scanning about Vampires History whole day doesn't really make sense. Now, he was walking home alone in a dark night. Wondering if his Mom and Chanyeol are worried and started searching for him. He couldn't text or call, because his useless phone was dead.

Walking down on streets are scary, at night. Thinking that maybe a Low Class Vampire would attack him any moment. And Chanyeol was not there to protect him again. So he fasten his pace in walking, holding the straps of his bag with fright.

Soft moans and sounds of blood streaks of dropping made him stop. His chest started to pump up faster. In that corner of the narrow street is a vampire sipping out blood on a human. He can see it at the corner of his eyes. But, the vampire seems familiar.

No.

He face them. Exactly, the vampire let the girl's body on the floor. Lifeless.   
Its Chanyeol. Wiping blood off his lips. Unmindlessly knowing that Baekhyun saw it all.

Chanyeol turned back at the girl. And got shocked at the person he turned to face to. Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stepped back when Chanyeol stepped forwards to him. Trying to reach for him. But fright overtook Baekhyun's mind. 

He turned back at him. But Chanyeol grabbed his hands immediately. That skinship of them made Baekhyun to his senses. That Chanyeol was still the Chanyeol he knew. Having cold hands on his that seems too warm and soft for him. He knew, he did it for a reason. And that reason was probably reasonable.

Being dragged by Chanyeol all the way to their house was kinda long. Like they are holding each other's hand for a long time. Baekhyun just walked with him, eyes not seperating the road.  
Until they got home. Taeyeon hugged him worridly but the holding hands part didn't broke. So Taeyeon patted their backs and let them go in their own room.

 

 

***

 

 

Lying in each bed and facing the ceiling. The two was being like that until midnight. Having no conversations or not really planning to have. 

"Am I. . . not enough, Chanyeol?"  
Baekhyun asked still not leaving the ceiling's gaze.

That made Chanyeol glance at him.

"I did everything to give all your needs. Wanna know why?"  
Baekhyun continued.

"W-Why?"

"Im afraid that this would happen anytime to anyone."

"Im sorry, I just cant hold it in."

"I know, thats why Im asking you if I am not enough?"

"You are more than enough Baekhyun. But Im not taking advantage of you being enough as a food. Remember, I love you."

Chanyeol said that sincerely. Letting those words out that he really meant. Its not yet clear for a ten-year old like him to know what 'I love you' was. But Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew that they have the same meaning for it, even when they grow up in the future. It would be clearier enough when they are able to analize what they really feel.


	4. Grown Up

After Seven Years

 

 

"Chanyeol! Get out here, now!"

A brunette seventeen-year old Baekhyun was yelling at the lazy giant inside their room. Convincing Chanyeol to get his ass out of the freakin room. 

He then pulled out a duplicate key inside the closet near the door. He opened to locked roon and revealed Chanyeol who is sitting prettily on his bed. 

"Yah. Why dont you get your ass off of here?"

"Your friend might freak out if I did."  
Chanyeol said with a stubborn and deep voice. 

"Chanyeol, everyone was aware of your existence. So better get out before you got rotten here and make friends with my friend out there okay?"

"Aish. Fine then. Stupid Tiny Bacon."  
Stupid Tiny Bacon was being said by Chanyeol in a whisper. But Baekhyun still heard it.

"I heard it Gigantic Idiot Elf."  
He stroke Chanyeol's stomach behind him. 

The two of them went down to the living room. Pink-haired guy caught Chanyeol's attention. Who normal boy would dye his hair pink? Oh thats it, him.

"Hi Chanyeol."  
He said and got up from the couch. 

"Hello."  
He greet back and bowed at him. 

"Here guys, have some snacks."

Taeyeon offered the three a tea and foods. Placing it at the living room's center table. The boys didn't hesitate grabbing snacks from the bowl.

"Thanks, Mom."

A sweet smile from Taeyeon was the only response they got. However, Baekhyun went upstairs again to get the book. Luhan got himself there to have a group study with the two. Its kinda uncomfortable for Chanyeol and Luhan to talk because its their first time to meet and greet each other.

"So, how're you Chanyeol?"

Luhan first started a conversation. Breaking the awkward silence between them after Baekhyun leave.

"Im, Im alright. Nice to meet you Luhan."  
He looked away from his gaze.

"Baekhyun told me a lot about you."  
Luhan leaned back to relax and smoothen the atmosphere between them.

"Yeah, you too."  
Their conversation started like that and end up in silence again. 

"Please let me see."  
Luhan leaned closer to him that their face was just an inch away. That caused Chanyeol to even leaned more backwards. See what? He knew now that Baekhyun was not the only weird guy in the earth. What does he expect, they are friends so yeah. That explains it.

"S-See what?"

Startled, he managed to move away from him. Those sparkly eyes gazing at him.

"Your fangs."

He froze. Seriously, he cant move, like there is ice covering his body and the only way to melt it was Luhan's heated stares. Fangs? Does stupid Baekhyun talked about his identity. Oh, thats not new, Baekhyun is such a damn to give him shits like now.

"Please. I ever dream of seeing on. Look, its number five on my dream list. I know if I surpass at least this, my luck will continue making all my dreams happen. You get what I meant? Chanyeol, please. Just the fangs. The precious fangs."

He really sounds desperate to see fangs, isn't he? For all better dreams he could dream, why seeing vampire's fangs is included to it?

"F-Fine."  
Hoping to Mother Earth that Luhan should stop this stupidness, he forcefully opened his mouth and pursed his lips upward. Slowly revealing the fangs, Luhan, uhm, dreamt of.

"Wow."

The shorter guy muttered as he stared excitingly at the fangs, Chanyeol showed him. It was like seeing a fireworks at midnight for Luhan. Blame it on his bestfriend that told him how precious fangs is. He cant even blink and just stare at it. Even when Chanyeol closed his mouth and turned away. Luhan stayed unmove, jaw still dropped. 

 

Its exactly 37 seconds before Luhan came back to his senses. Chanyeol count it down. The other hurriedly checked and write something on that dream list he was holding into. He just sighed and rubbed his temple before Baekhyun finally got down, holding piles of books. Missed the most idiotic scene happened to Chanyeol.

They started of talking to lighten up the mood. Oh, just the two - Baekhyun and Luhan - because Chanyeol was left there at the corner trying to understand every equations written on the math book. The two kept talking nonstop, thats how they do group study. Until finally, he stood up. Throwing down the book at the table.

 

"What the?"  
Baekhyun blurted in surprise.

"Call me up if you two are done talking and want to tutor me on that damn math problems okay?"

Without looking back at the two. He walked towards the room and locked it up. Finally, he escaped the world where two weird guys combined and now he laid down there on his bed feeling and internalizing the quietness of the room. This is life.

 

 

***

 

 

"Whats with him?"

The two boys are left there, puzzled. Still bothered with Chanyeol's action. He's not angry, right?

"Ya, did you do something on him while Im gone earlier?"

Baekhyun eyed Luhan and the other looked away. Its too lame if Chanyeol got mad of him because he showed him his fangs. But who knows, maybe thats it?

"I. . .didn't mean to."

"What is it that you did now Luhan?"

"I said I want to see his fangs. Then he showed me, maybe forcefully but I didn't saw any regret or mad expression on his face. Is he mad at me then?"

"You! You freak him out. Maybe he thinks we're both idiot. No wonder we're friends."  
The two remained silent in dismay. 

"Aigoo, you two. Didn't you get him? He's annoyed with your voices that talks nonstop. He's like an invisible giant guy infront of you. You guys should study, not chattering like there's no tomorrow."

Taeyeon blurted out of the blue. Getting the two back to their own senses. Hopeless stupid bestfriends.

"I'll talk to him. And you, get your ass off here."  
Baekhyun stood up and turned to point Luhan. The other just got the looks he was known of. The sad deer look. Eyes kinda teary and lips turned to pout. 

"But. . . I had to say sorry to Chanyeol. I freak him out."

"No need. Just go. I'll handle this."

 

He doesn't want to argue with Baekhyun about staying and apologizing to Chanyeol. He'd do that next time. He just felt sorry for what stupidity he had done and he also took Baekhyun's time not knowing that Chanyeol also need it. There's a sudden heavy in his chest before stepping out of Baekhyun's residence. I'll make it up for them, he thought.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The night sky lit their room. And Baekhyun was just standing at the corner where the light cant reach. Like he's hiding from Chanyeol and dumbly unmoving there. Little did Chanyeol know. His scent are reaching him. Silly.

He is thinking of what to say. Being dumb standing there, he quickly ran towards Chanyeol's bed and laid beside him. Wearing a bright stupid smile.

"Got shocked Im here?"

"Not a bit."  
Then Chanyeol turned his back at him. 

"Hmm, you mad at us?"  
Baekhyun asked while staring at the ceiling.

"Nope."

"Then, why did you left us there?"

"My eardrums gonna bleed if I dont."

"Really? But why do I smell that you're kinda pissed of me?"  
Chanyeol sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah. Im pissed with you."  
The other just smile and eyes formed into crescent moon again.

"That. That smile. I hate it. And that mouth. I hate it the most."  
He continued on.

"You're irritating. You cant shut your mouth in a sec and pay attention to me. Always Luhan! Remember, five days in a week you talked and bond. While me, hell yeah, we talked what you two done every night. Weekends, your always gone with him instead of teaching me some damned lessons."

Baekhyun burst out laughing after Chanyeol's speech of annoyance to him. Wow, he's trying to be serious there and Baekhyun just laugh at him. Its useless. He just laid down again, back facing Baekhyun and pillow on his ears.

All what he'd said was true. Baekhyun doesn't have much time for him. And its giving him a teeny tiny hurt on his chest. Yeah, just teeny tiny.   
After Baekhyun laughed, he hovered over Chanyeol's side.

"Your jealous! Haha, okay I'll stop. Okay, Im sorry. What should I do to payback?"

"Stay away from me if your just gonna talked about Luhan."

Baekhyun was holding his laughter in. Chanyeol is jealous of Luhan. The Gigantic Idiot Elf was having tantrums of the Deer Luhan. And it really is laughable to him.

"Okay. But, Chanyeol. Dont ever think that I dont love you anymore okay? Luhan is just a friend and you are my brother. So I love you more than Luhan. Wait, I dont love Luhan. I just like him. Yeah, I love you my brother! Im sorry again."

Chanyeol stayed unmoved when he heard the door closed when Baekhyun get out.

Brother.

Brother.

That word kept playing repeatedly on his mind.

You are my brother.

I love you my brother.

 

Why does it gave Chanyeol huge pain on his chest? Nothings new with that phrase, since he's used to it in the seven years they'd been together. They are brothers, what does he expect then? Romantic love? Oh god Chanyeol stop dreaming, he poke himself and stared at the ceiling.

That smile, he doesn't hate it. He hates it because it giving him a weird feeling inside. Like there's elephants running on his stomach everytime he smiled. His mouth. He doesn't hate it at all. He loves it when it moves everytime he talked. Plus that tiny mole on the upper right corner of his lips. He hide his heating face under the pillow. Pictures of smiling Baekhyun came flashing through his mind and making him weird again.

 

I love that Stupid Tiny Bacon because he is my brother, nothing more. 

 

Nothing.


	5. Changes

Never did Taeyeon planned of sending her two boys into a dormitory mixed school. Not until that Sunday morning at the market. She realized that its needed. The two are both seventeen and all seventeen year old boys and girls are required to be sent in that certain academy. Even herself, when she's seventeen, she never cared if she died there because there is someone who protect her even if they differ. Its a mixed school, so possibly, vampire teenagers are also required and they only study in night. Normal students study at day light. Thats how the school are being handled. 

That school also reminded her precious memories with Hwang Miyoung. Baekhyun's mother. In their world, women can have a child with other women, same to males. Its just sad that after they both gave birth to Baekhyun, she disappeared. No signs at all. Until the horrifying news came to her, saying Miyoung died by illness. There's no explanation how she got a deadly illness. 

She shrugged off again and continued washing the dishes. Later, she had to tell the boys about it. But the two are taking to much time to come down from upstairs. Its early to wake up though so she waited a few more minutes. Until Chanyeol rushed downstairs to her with wide eyes shocked.

"Mom. . . Baek's having that nightmares again!"

She found herself rushing through upstairs with Chanyeol behind. Its been a year since Baekhyun last had that certain dream, or should they called nightmare.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol woke up with the sounds of painfully groaning Baekhyun at the other bed. Fist clenching the white bed sheets. He stood up and tried to wake Baekhyun but its useless. No matter how hard he shaked Baekhyun, the other's eyes are still closed and body sweating. Baekhyun groaned painfully, chest going up and down in breathing, and Chanyeol could see the tiny tear drops dropping at the corner of his eyes. Whats wrong?

"Baekhyun! Wake up!"

And Baekhyun replied a yelp that made the vase at the table beside drop. He didn't know what caused it to drop. No one moved the table. The yelp. But its impossible.

With not hesitation, he cleaned the broken glasses and throw it at the trash can at the corner. What to do?

He rushed downstairs to call up Taeyeon. And their caring mom worridly got herself upstairs.

"Baekhyun? Wake up."

And Chanyeol saw it. When their hands intertwined, Baekhyun immediately calmed down. Still breathing heavily. He should've hold his hands like that too. He sighed in relief seeing Baekhyun's eyes slightly opened.

"M-Mom. . ."

Baekhyun hugged his mom tightly. He didn't know why that nightmare was still chasing him. A woman in white cape holding his neck tightly and he couldn't breath. It seems real. And its frightening the hell out of him. What if he died because of that nightmare? Luckily, he have his mother. Her touch freed him from near death. He couldn't help but cry between his mother's shoulder and neck.

"Hush now, its okay. You're safe. Im here. We're here."

Rubbing her own hands in circle at Baekhyun's back, made the guy calm a bit. She even cant know why Baekhyun is like that. She wanted to know to help her son but Baekhyun always remained silent.

"Im getting you water okay? Dont worry, Chanyeol is here."

Taeyeon passed Baekhyun's safety to Chanyeol. The boy was worried like her, its been him who always see Baekhyun in that kind of situation.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Once Taeyeon disappeared at the door, Chanyeol asked worridly.

A sweet yet tired smile flashed through Baekhyun's lips. 

"I thought Im gonna die earlier."

He replied and gestured Chanyeol to sit beside him.

There they sat beside each other, silently. Why is the atmosphere like that?

"Whats in your nightmare? We need to know, so we can help you."  
The taller guy turned and faced him.

"Its, its a woman. Taking my breath away. A woman in white cape."

Chanyeol didn't know whatelse to say. Should he say sorry? No. Its idiot.  
He got shocked when Baekhyun chuckled. Eyes forming into crescent and made something flip in his stomach again.

"Its silly, I shouted out your name the whole time but you couldn't hear me."

"But you didn't said a word in your sleep earlier."

"Oh, maybe in that nightmare. I shouted your name out loud."  
He continued chuckling stupidly like theres nothing bad happened.

"Im sorry."

The brunette looked up on him. Giving him a questioning puppy look.

"What for Gigantic Idiot Elf?"

"I should've there in your dream so I can save you Stupid Tiny Bacon."

It made Baekhyun smile again. Felt grateful that his brother is still concerned at him. Even if sometimes, he nags him nonstop. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

"Its, its a woman. Taking my breath away. A woman in white cape."

Taeyeon almost drop the glass of water she's holding. She gasp silently infront of the room. It cant be the woman Baekhyun mentioned she thinks she was. Its impossible and unbelievable though the white cape slightly confirmed it.

Instead of going in to give Baekhyun water, she did the opposite. Hands turning crammy while heading downstairs. She drink the water she held and sat helplessly at the kitchen's counter.  
An image of a woman in white cape flashed in her mind. She has black hair matching the color of her eyes. Red lips fresh from blood sucking. No way it has to be Jung Sooyeon. The only vampire with that characteristics she knew that connects to her life. The one who ruined her life. There is no way she can ruin it out again, now that Sooyeon's target is her son. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Baekhyun seems back to his normal self again. Mouth never shuts even in a minute and crescent eyes disappearing slowly while teaching Chanyeol lessons he had to learn. Its better to see him like that again. Worrying nothing at all. 

Its near dark outside and Taeyeon finally had the chance to gather her sons at the kitchen counter. Breathing nervously like hell.

"Boys."

The two paid attention to their ever serious mother. 

"You know Cross Academy right?"  
Chanyeol nod mindlessly. But Baekhyun. 

"Yeah! I heard we all have to go there since we turned seventeen. Oh my god. I also heard that its a dorm-mixed school. And! Vampires are also allowed to go there. So yeah, I know about Cross Academy, what are you going to say Mom Tae?"

Taeyeon facepalmed. Baekhyun said it all. What else to say?

"You just said it all."

"Oh. Sorry. Proceed?"  
The shy Baekhyun smiled at her. Wanting to rip his mouth. Like, now.

"So yeah, you're going there as what Baekhyun said. And yeah its a dorm-mixed school. And a big yes, vampires are allowed there. So all I want to say is, you two should watch each other there. Be careful."

"Wait Mom, how do we do that if we're on a different class? Night Class and Day Class remember?"  
Baekhyun blurted again.

"Just keep yourself safe no matter what."

"Okie~ Im going to protect my Chanyeollie!"  
And Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol tightly. And Taeyeon saw the sudden uneasiness and stiffness of Chanyeol when the space between him and Baekhyun closed. And add those shade of pink forming on his cheeks. Funny, modern vampires now can blush.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Luhan was sure. Someone is following him since birth, he think. He cant pinpoint out what it was but he was sure, its not going to cause a bad thing to him, a bit. He will feel more grateful if it was a vampire. He even imagined himself hanging out with a vampire. Every minute mesmerized with its fangs. Amazed on their black-red shade of eyes. And their pale white skin. Its his dream, believe it.

That dream of his nearly come true when he walks home from a group study from Baekhyun's on that Monday night. Why does it seems that someone is just right behind me? He thought and stopped to turned back, hoping to see someone. But there is no one in that street other than himself. 

He frowned in dismay. Not that he's looking forward of seeing someone that follows him. But he is damn sure there is someone and it just hiding somewhere.

"Dont let me catch you, or you'll be a dead meat."  
He whispered and was about to continue walking when he saw a silhoutte of a man. He cant clearly see his face because he is standing against the light. 

"W-Who are you?"  
He stepped back stammering.

The guy suddenly disappeared in just a blow of the wind. What was he? 

"Lets just say, your admirer."  
And Luhan almost collapsed in shock when the guy suddenly whispered in his ears from behind.

"W-What are you?"  
He pulled away but the guy was too fast to catch him by his waist again.

"A vampire. But dont worry, I wont hurt my Luhan."  
He can feel the guy smiled between his words. Vampire. Finally he met one. But why does he feel like running away? Maybe he's damn afraid of meeting a vampire stranger, right?

"How do y-you know me?"

"As I said Im your admirer. The ever gorgeous Sehun."

A wind carassed his face. Sehun? Who the fuck was he?

"Fuck. I cant u-understand a thing. Mind explaining EVERYTHING?" 

He stepped back again. And that Sehun grabbed him by his wrist to the nearest park. As his hands touched his wrist, he felt the coldness. As if he is a living coarse. But hell, he is really a vampire.

 

People around are throwing them quick glances as if they'd done wrong. Or is it because they knew, the guy infront of him was a vampire. A very attractive one, he thought. They sat by some bench at the park. And Sehun didn't let go of his tight hold on Luhan's wrist. He noticed it and quickly pulled his hands away.

"Oh, sorry."

Sehun slightly smiled as Luhan pulled his hands out from him. It just felt good that he finally touched the guy he stalked over a lifetime. He really dont know why he felt it that way when he first saw little Luhan lost in the forest. Little Luhan need help, so he did. But Luhan asked a favor to play with him starting from then. He even doesn't bothered if he was talking to a vampire or he had no idea what vampire is?  
And Sehun smiled again as those precious memories of them came in his mind again.

"Ya, would you mind explaning your shit to me?"

He had to admit, Luhan changed a lot. From those little flower boy he became a sharp tongued deer with pink hair now.

"Lets begin. Im Oh Sehun. Im a Pure Blood Vampire. And I stalked you for over ten years, I think."

He calmly said and reached out a hand to shake with Luhan's.

"Xi LuHan. Not very pleased to meet you Sehun."

Luhan grabbed his hands to shake hands and threw him a fake smile. He immediately pulled his hands away again as he felt those cold hands in his again. Its like he touched it before.

"Are you really stalking me? Or is this your way to rob me or something? Or oh my god, you're going to kidnap me and drink my precious blood?! Dont you ever dare!"  
Sehun almost laugh at him.

"Calm down, Deer Luhan. I dont have any plans to kidnap you and drink the blood out of you. Im just planning to steal your heart."  
Its true. His heart, he wanted it maybe again. 

"Aha! Thats it, you're going to steal my heart that is my source of blood. Bitch, it connects and it always lead you to your real intentions!"

Okay, he misunderstood what heart Sehun meant. And he just facepalmed and looked down in sort of embarassment.

"Shut it. People might hear you." he mumbled.

"No. Why? Are you afraid of getting caught by them?! I wont shut up! Where's my phone? Im gonna call the polic--"

"Its not what I meant by heart Luhan."

Luhan was cut off by the sudden quick move by Sehun. It is as if he can teleport from there to him. But its not teleportation. He saw the wind around him that brought Sehun infront of him again. Chest attached and Sehun's arms wrapped around him as he said those words that made his heart thump like hell.  
Why do I feel Im safe in his embrace? Why do I feel I've known him but I cant remember a thing? Why is my heart acting like this?


	6. Goodbyes

As Baekhyun widely opened the huge closet that contains bags of blood for his brother, he noticed they'd ran out of stock already. And it leads him no choice and offer his blood again to Chanyeol. They just had to be careful not to be caught by their mother again. Yes, they once got caught and it caused Taeyeon to buy bags of blood to Chanyeol even if its kinda illegal. Though the hospital they got to buy with understands the situation and that made everything easier and it also stopped Baekhyun to supply Chanyeol bloods. Luckily, he was lively alive after how may times Chanyeol sucked blood out of him. Thats a miracle, he hadn't ran out of blood and it felt different for a human like Byun Baekhyun.

He closed the closet and headed to their room and locked themselves there.

 

"What are you doing? And where is my food?"  
Chanyeol blurted as Baekhyun appeared infront of the door and locked it up. He scanned Baekhyun's hands trying to find the bag of blood he asked.

"We'd ran out of it."

"Oh is that so? Unlucky me. My throat itch in thirst like hell."

He rubbed his throat gently and gulped hardly. 

"If thats the case. I offer you my blood again!"

Baekhyun sat beside him and lowered down his shirt and revealed his neck.  
Chanyeol's eyes turned into bright red as he felt very tempted to suck that neck again. But no. It seems so wrong. Their mom would probably kick Chanyeol out if she again found this out.

 

"Come on, if you're afraid if mom caught us again, lets just be silent and careful this time."

Baekhyun chuckled. As if Chanyeol expects something more Baekhyun would say rather than 'just be silent and careful this time', he just let out a small smile. And the next thing he did was dig in his own fangs into Baekhyun's flesh. His blood tastes better than the last time. Once Baekhyun let out a soft moan of pain, he pulled out and cleaned themselves. Afraid that Taeyeon would barged in any moment to their room, seeing them soaked with blood again.

 

"Felt better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks."  
Chanyeol glanced down at him. Remembering something.

"Ehm, I should heal t-the would, like just now."  
He shyly said to Baekhyun. He remembered the process of healing their own bite. And doing it to Baekhyun now, its just like something went in to his stomach again.

 

Baekhyun didn't say a word and just pulled his shirt downwards again. The sight of two reddish wounded spot on Baekhyun's neck threw uncounted guilt to Chanyeol. He shouldn't did that. But what can he do? They already did.

He slowly licked that certain spot on his neck. He gulped from time to time as his tongues touched Baekhyun's bare skin. Why am I feeling like this? He thought to himself and continued with faster pace. He wanted the healing thing end now so that he could go back to his senses that he shouldn't feel that damn way.

"Its done."  
Chanyeol hurriedly got up.

"Hmm, thanks. But why do I feel like Im not running out of blood? Is it normal for humans like me?"  
That puppy eyes glanced at Chanyeol. But his eyes turned blank as always again.

"I dont actually know. Maybe you're different from normal humans. I mean mentally different."

"Aish. Its like you're saying Im crazy or something huh?"

"Sounds like it."

Chanyeol got out of their room. Leaving the mouth opened Baekhyun there. At least being stubborn and always nags Baekhyun would help reduce the flipping thing inside him. He just have to distance but not letting Baekhyun feel that he is avoiding him purposely.

 

 

***

 

 

"Park Chanyeol! You'll be dead! He doesn't even said thank you. Or he does but I didn't hear it? Aish, neither of it didn't changed the fact that he said Im crazy or something abnormal. Im not right? Byun Baekhyun, you sound like it. You're talking to a damn stupid stone!"

He poked the stone that had CB engraved on it, repeatedly. As if it was Chanyeol, he poked it even harder this time and it hurts a bit. He placed the stone first on his laugage to hide it underneath his clothes. The day after tomorrow would be a new world for both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They're entering a new world, as said above.

 

That stone is important for him. Eventhough its just a damn random stone Chanyeol once saw at the ground near the river they used to go about five years ago. Its nothing to be treasured about, but Baekhyun treasured it a lot because the capitals C & B engrave into it, Chanyeol made it. He made it by his newly discovered ability, five years ago. Flame started upon his fingers and he engraved it effortless. At first they both got shocked but Chanyeol understands it right away. He remembered how his Father Siwon used to lit up their fireplace when he was still young. Maybe the power was passed a long time ago but it fully functioned at that day. And in Baekhyun's amaze, he wanted Chanyeol to lit up something but the boy refused. Afraid he might burn the whole forest because he wasn't trained in using it yet.

 

Baekhyun sighed and smiled to himself. Remembering how that stone became special to him. He almost forgot to call his mom about the bags of blood they ran out of earlier. He dialed her number and already told her about it. And there is nothing more to worry about.

 

 

***

 

 

"Make sure you didn't forget anything unpacked alright?"  
Taeyeon asked while inspecting the two's laugage.

"There's nothing more."  
Chanyeol said with his deep voice.

"If there's any, its you Mom. Can you put yourself into the bag?"  
Baekhyun teasingly said. But she knew what her son meant. It hit her heart warmly that he gave him a tight and almost bone-crushing hug.

"You should've said you will miss me."

"Well, I'll miss you a lot Mom."  
He turned back a hug. And Chanyeol only froze there, not knowing what to do. Should he join the hugging thing?

Before he could even decide, two hands grab his arms and pulled him to join the hug.

"In times like this you should join before I kick you in your face."  
Baekhyun blurted.  
Chanyeol then wrapped his arms around the two tiny bodies infront of him and giving him warmth by hugging. He never felt so warm like this before. Even warmer than Baekhyun's hug. But he absolutely love it. And he felt like he never wanted it to end.

"I'll miss you two Mom Tae."  
Chanyeol said sweetly as he could but it turns out like normal greeting to him.

 

After that bone-crushing hugs and nonstop 'I'll miss you', the three had themselves sitted at the couch and watching movies. Taeyeon in the middle holding a bowl of popcorn. They happily laugh at the movie but Chanyeol just stare at the screen with blank wide eyes, like usual.

 

Its their last day being together, and Taeyeon didn't actually know when they will meet again. She guess, being in her two sons arm again would made her better now. She didn't want it to end. There's a lot of time they wasted and now they are making it up to themselves. Atleast for the last time, she felt loved by the two again even if they barely showed it. And it made her happy. Very happy.

 

 

***

 

 

"So you are saying that y-you would also go there?"  
Luhan stood up on his bed with voice a little volumed up. He couldn't help it.

"Why? Any wrong with that?"

He just facepalmed as Sehun give him a smirk. How could this be happening to him? Tomorrow, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and himself will go to Cross Academy like planned. And it suddenly changed when a bright-red haired Sehun appeared on his room tonight. He admit, the red hair suits his pale skin and pinking cracked lips and those all black outfit. Its gorgeous but hey, its not whats important. The important now is how to get rid of him when he will enter a new world? Yes, right. As not really expected by Luhan. Sehun would probably go to Cross Academy. He is a vampire. And what to do with that? 

All Luhan want is a peaceful life. But, he dont want it to be perfectly peaceful, he also wants some little chaos in his life. Like what is happening now. The interfering of Oh Sehun on his life wouldn't be that bad at all, right?

 

"Fine, just go. Meet me here tomorrow and we will leave together."

"Okay! See you My Deer Lulu."

"Dont you dare call me that again Oh Sehun!"  
He said with gritted teeth and wind caressed the whole room. Sign that Sehun already flew out of the window. 

 

This is what you want, right Luhan? Making friends with a vampire. But why do you act this way? Why do you seem so afraid and felt something wrong? Can you just be friendly to him? Just give the other a chance. At least.


	7. Cross Academy

Black painted gate. Height almost touching the sky if you see it below. High and wide gray walls spreads around the almost castle-like school infront of them.

Baekhyun swears, his neck would probably cut if he still looked up on it. Chanyeol just leaned his back against the walls. Its Monday and its their first day in Cross Academy. And they are unfortunately waiting for Luhan to show up before heading inside.

"Try calling him instead of just looking at this damn tall gate all day!"  
Chanyeol yelled at the dumb-looking Baekhyun who stares at the gate amusingly. He wanted to get in already. 

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry."

He searched for his phone on his pocket and immediatly dialed Luhan's number. After some where-are-you's, they hung up and insisted to wait a little bit for they are near the school.

Baekhyun frowned at the 'WE', Luhan mentioned. Who could it be?  
After a minute that felt like century to Chanyeol, they spotted a pink-hair and a red-hair guy?

"Luhen!"  
Baekhyun waved at him. And then when the two was infront of him, he turned to the red-hair guy beside his bestfriend.

"Who is he?"

"Oh Sehun."  
The guy handed out his hand for Baekhyun and smiled. He grabbed it and shake it.

"Im Byun Baekhyun and that is Park Chanyeol. And he is a vampire like you."

"How do you know Im a vampire?"

"Pale skin, bright-red eyes and cold skin such as hands."  
Sehun pulled his hands.

"Ya, should we get in or let me burn here in the sunlight?"  
Chanyeol yelled from the back again. And the four of them entered the school. There is no really turning back.

 

 

***

 

 

"Welcome to Cross Academy!"  
As they entered the tall and huge white door, greetings from the unknown announcer greet them. And Baekhyun beamed at it.

A lady in black suit and skirt approached them.

"Hello boys, Im Ms. Kwon Yuri. And I'll tour you around our main building before heading to your own respective dormitory. Shall we?"  
She gave them a sweet smile that they returned back a nod.

The main building is quite huge. Walls are painted white with a linings of black. Its refreshing to watch the color combination. Baekhyun noticed that there are a few people wandering around. And that supposed to mean that students are not allowed here as necessary. They pass through corridors and lobby. Until they entered a huge door again.

"So this is our Main Library. You can drop by here sometimes but permission is always a must."

They didn't entered for Ms. Kwon said they are running out of time. So they headed to the center hall. The chandelier hanging above them amazed Baekhyun. Its wonderful.

"And here we are. Before you part ways, say goodbyes already. You guys may not seen each other often once you stepped in your dormitory. I'll give you five minutes."  
Ms. Kwon walked out and headed somewhere.

Baekhyun cant say a word to his brother because his eyes are caught by the wonderful sight around him. He saw Luhan and that Sehun went somewhere away from them but he didn't care. He continued turning around in slow pace, trying to picture out every angle of the hall.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun."  
Baekhyun got interrupted by the cold hands in his wrist. He almost fall on his feet when Chanyeol tugged him. He looked straight in his brothers eyes.

"Be careful there. Dont worry about me. And stay away from bigger people than you, you might be bullied. Stay close to Luhan and people with the same height as yours. And study well."  
Chanyeol turned, back facing Baekhyun.

"You too, Mr. Gigantic Idiot Elf. If you need blood, call me."  
Baekhyun whispered the last sentence and slightly chuckled.

"Dont think about me when Im thirst. Think about yourself. You Stupid Tiny Bacon. I-I'll try to visit you sometimes."

Silence.  
Cricket sounds.

 

 

Baekhyun backhugged Chanyeol as if they're not seeing each other soon. And Chanyeol just froze there and felt Baekhyun's warmth on his back.

 

 

***

 

 

"Hey, take good care of yourself there okay? Dont let others stay on your bed or you might kill him or maybe I might and we both have to thrown out. And dont be weird to anyone else they might freak out. And I promise I'll bring you bubbletea sometimes."

Every word Sehun said, made Luhan want to punch him more. How does he knew Luhan well?

"Hmm, thank you?"  
Is just what came out of his mouth.

"I'll be right by your side. Always."  
Sehun pulled him to a hugged and said that to Luhan's ears. Luhan stayed unmoved, what does Sehun meant 'always'?

 

 

 

***

 

 

After five minutes, Ms. Kwon returned with another lady. The lady wears the opposite of Ms. Kwon's outfit. And that lady just gave them a blank expression. She might be a vampire. She has a pale skin and black hair.

"Vampires, follow Ms. Im. And the others please follow me."  
Ms. Kwon said. And in a second they parted ways. Baekhyun and Luhan followed Ms. Kwon and Sehun and Chanyeol to Ms. Im.

"Uhm, Ms. Kwon. May I ask if where are our things?"  
Luhan blurted as they follow her. They are walking continously to along corridor with window glass on the right.

"They are already sent to your dorm."

Baekhyun didn't paid attention much because from time to time he looked back, checking Chanyeol walked the opposite way until they are out of his sight. No more Chanyeol with frowned face everyday.

Another huge white door opened. And it revealed a beautiful sight. Plants and flowers everywhere. Students in black uniforms scattered.

"Come on, I'll show you your room."  
Ms. Kwon walked first and the two boys followed. 

Eyes went there and here. Neck almost broke from turning and mouth hanged open. They walked straight, left and right until they reach a door.

"Here are your keys. Enjoy here boys."

"Thank you Ms. Kwon."  
They both bowed.

"My pleasure."  
And then Ms. Kwon was out of their sight again.

Baekhyun heard keys and door opened. Luhan opened their room up. And its great. Their things are already there as Ms. Kwon said. Two beds on both side. And a huge glass window in the middle. The sun's light entered their room. Luhan spotted uniforms lying on their beds.

"I guess, we had to put this on and make friends outside."  
Baekhyun only respond with a nod and Luhan rushed to the bathroom to change.  
He looked at the uniform. Its quite unique, pants and long sleeve coat are all black with a lining of white on the wrist, collar and the rest of the coats edges. He did notice the pants was skinny and a white shirt. It must suit him well. 

After an hour of changing, unpacking and cleaning the entire room they both got out of the room. And it began. Their journey had began.

 

 

***

 

 

Darkness. It was all Chanyeol could see since they walked through the corridor that surrounded with black curtains that prevents the sunlight to pass through, until they reached another huge space covered with another darkness. Its like a huge dark forest inside a very huge building. School buildings are all the shade of gray. But no sign of students around. The place are also surrounded by green grass and red roses. 

"Why is it so dark?"  
Chanyeol asked.

"What do you expect vampires place could be? Glowing in sun's light and rainbow spread everywhere?"  
Ms. Im answered prankly. She has a point.

He just let out a sigh and entered a building covered in darkness. The building has students wearing white uniforms. Great. At least he saw another color besides black.

"That door, is your room. Your things are in there already."  
Ms. Im snapped her fingers and in blink she was holding keys and handed it to them.

"Enjoy in this place. If you can."  
Off she went.

"This place is weirdier than I thought."  
Sehun said but Chanyeol was not in a mood to reply.

He swayed the door open. As expected its dark like the rest of the building. White uniforms with red linings are right above their bed and they quickly changed.

"You know who I am right?"  
Sehun asked.

"Sehun. Yeah."

"Good. Pure Blood or An--"

"Pure."

"Same here."

A moments of silence. And an announcement spread throughout the room with that mini speaker at the corner of the room above. The students had to gather to the said hall. He walked with Sehun and with others behind. Scent from different clans went through his nose. While they neared the hall, he smelled familiar scents. And it hoped it was who he expects to see.

The door opened and let students in. Its a huge room with long parallel desks was layered from down to up. It was stair-like form. The both of then sat at the third row. And the scent Chanyeol been smelled got closer. He turned right and the scent was already fixed. It was from a boy with plump lips sitting beside him to the right.

"Jongin?"  
He asked and the boy raised his head to look at him.

"Chanyeol? Is that you?"   
Chanyeol just nod and tapped Jongin's shoulder as a sign that he's glad to see his childhood friend.

"Its been so long."  
Jongin returned a tap and a small smile.

"Yeah, I thought. . . you all died."

"Nu-uh. My life is not that short."

Chanyeol just chuckled. And a group of guys entered the room and it silenced everyone. As if a smell of fight came when they stepped in. A guy with doe-eyed leads the group and a tall bitchface guy followed from behind.

"Here they are. The Greedy Ones."  
Jongin blurted with a smirk.

"You knew them?"

"Hmm, sort of. That owl guy is my roommate. Unlucky me."

Chanyeol returned his gaze to them as the group sat at the first row. The other students chattered again silently. Sehun seems to know what they are so he didn't bother. He just sat there prettily, back againsts the desk, arms crossed across his chest and a blank face.

"Sehun, this is Jongin. My childhood friend."  
Chanyeol said and Sehun looked at Jongin with blank face. So as Jongin. A nod, is all they returned to each other.

"Ancient Vampires huh?"  
Sehun said and look at the group with deadly glares.

"Smells right."  
The three of them glared at the Ancient Vampires infront of them. Looks like the bitchface and the leader can sense that someone's glaring at them. And their eyes met. Bloodred eyes darkened as they exchange death glares. It only broke when the owl guy smirked and turned his back at them. The bitchface also stopped staring after a minute.

"Good evening. May I have your attention?"  
A man in white suit said infront that caught everyone's attention.

"Im Mr. Lee Donghae. The head chairman of this dorm. As you all know, we have also school rules and regulations. And Im just here to remind you that you must be cooperative on following rules. Punishments are waiting if you broke it."

"Bloods. We will supply bloods for you often so dont ever think of crossing across the human dorms and sip bloods. We must hold on to our thirst and show them that we are still the vampires that can cope with them without hurting."

"And. Of course. I have good news. We will officially start classes next week. This week is reserved for you to familiarize and also adapt the way of living here. Thats all, you may procee with what you were doing. Thank you for your time."

Mr. Lee disappeared behind the door and students began to walk out. Its still too crowded, the three had to wait. But Chanyeol noticed the group of Ancient Vampires are doing the same but unexpectedly, the group came up to them. Hands on pockets and walked towards them. The two beside him didn't move nor even bother to look at the approaching group.

"Hello Jongin."  
The doe-eyed guy blurted to Jongin. But Jongin only glared at him.

"Whats with that look? Im just, I mean, we are just trying to make friends you know."  
His gaze turned to Chanyeol and Sehun.

"Oh, hello. Im Do Kyungsoo."  
He smirked and stretched his hands to shake hands at the two. Chanyeol grabbed it lazily.

"Park Chanyeol."  
He said but Sehun didn't do handshake on him. He felt disgust with his hands.

"Oh Sehun."

"Nice meeting you. Enjoy your stay here and hope we'll bump into each other sometimes."

The room finally emptied and the group left. The three stood up and left the room. Chanyeol frowned when he remembered the heavy atmosphere earlier. He doesn't have any idea why it turned heavy like that. Its just that, he felt anger to Ancient Ones when he remembered the last war. The war that took most lives of his love ones. There is still a tingling pain on his chest whenever he encounter one. And that explains why the atmosphere turned suffocating for them to breath.

Out of the blue, he wondered how Baekhyun was doing.


	8. Chaos

Baekhyun already found a new friend. A very nice friend. In just hours of exploring the place, a cute woman came to them and gave them a very sweet smile. And Baekhyun swear, he'll melt right away if Luhan didn't tugged his uniforms from the side.

"Hi! Im Boram."

"Luhan!"

"B-Baekhyun."  
His cheeks reddened but it quicky fade for he dont know reason.

"Can I. . . walk with you? Uhm, its kinda hard for me to find friends here. Hope you'll let me?"

"Of course."

And now, they are laughing endlessly in one bench near the mini forest. Baekhyun didn't actually know how that mini forest fit in this place. But then he explored that its huge enough to have forest behind school buildings. 

"Uhm, I forgot. I need to go now. Our room is still a mess. Bye, nice meeting you two!"  
Another headlighting smile flashed through her lips. And in a second, she disappeared behind some few bushes of trees.

"She's so nice."  
Luhan blurted with a grin.

"Yeah. But I would feel nicer if you'll explain who, what, where, when and how did you met that Oh Sehun."

Luhan froze. He cant escape such questions Baekhyun threw at him.

"Its not that important Baekhyun."

"Tell me or you'll sleep outside the room on our very first night here. So how is it unimportant?"

"Its idiot. I dont know! He just popped out somewhere and said he is. . . my admirer! And I dont know what came into my mind and entertain him in return."

Baekhyun's lips turned the shape of 'O'. 

"Is that so? Well, goodluck with that. And also, congratulations on making your dreams finally came true."  
He smiled teasingly and tapped Luhan's shoulder.

"What dream?"

"You having a vampire lover!"

"Yah! Its not my dream, I just want a vampire friend! Nothing more."

"But you should be thankful that you already have more than enough of your dreams though."

The pink-haired guy only rolled his eyes at him and heavily sighed. They stayed there during lunch and afternoon with only nonsense topics came out of their mouths. But Baekhyun felt incomplete. Without seeing the frowned and irritated face of his brother, he felt uneasy and a bit sad. He think how Chanyeol was coping there now.

"Hey. Its nearly dark here. We should go."  
Luhan asked and stood up.

"I'll stay here for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

He just replied a nod and Luhan walked away. Really, he was going with Luhan back but he refused when he saw a dark pathway that leads somewhere that makes him curious. 

He stood up and began to follow where that path leads him. Its so dark that he cant see anything, but thanks to the moonlight. He is getting farther when he heard some rustling behind some trees.

 

 

***

 

 

In this kind of night, Kyungsoo often wandered around the forest behind the school buildings. Its dark and the air is humid. He jumped from trees to trees and finally reached his favorite spot on a certain tree.

"I know you're there Kris."  
He said in a cold serious tone. A man in white uniform landed on his knees behind him.

"Im just worried about you Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo smirked and faced him.

"Kris, Im way stronger than you. And I dont need your concern so just leave me alone."  
Kris just want to make sure his master is safe but Kyungsoo underestimate his ability once again. And as always, he quitely jumped down, leaving Kyungsoo up there.

Kyungsoo was thirst again. The blood that they gave earlier isn't enough, so here he are. Patiently waiting for a victim though he knew that there's none because humans barely cross the boundary. His throat was going itchy again but it slowly disappeared as time passed. He sat there at the tree branch and feel the air. Its calming.

 

"Hello?"

Baekhyun already crossed the boundary unmindlessly. But he want to know where the pathway leads his feet. He started shouting but he only got respond by his own echos. The rustling of the leaves almost scare him but he continued anyway. 

 

Kyungsoo on the other hand, got mesmerized when he saw the boy in black uniforms wandering and seemed lost in the forest. The boy was beautiful, almost the most beautiful Kyungsoo had ever seen. He grinned widely and his eyes brightened in the shade of red. He didn't waste a time so he jumped down behind him.

 

Baekhyun froze and almost had a heart attack when he felt someone standing really close at him behind. He can feel its breathing on his nape. In his shock, he stepped forward but got pulled again by his waist. 

 

Kyungsoo can smell his sweet blood through his nape. Its so sweet that he want to taste it already, but the boy stepped forward. But unlucky him, Kyungsoo got him by his waist. The boy seemed tensed up so he whispered on his ears. 

 

"Calm down, pretty boy. Im not going to hurt such beautiful creature as you."

He stepped to face him.

"Im Kyungsoo. Whats your name, huh?"

 

Baekhyun felt a thousand shivers on his spine when that Kyungsoo held his face with his cold as ice hands. He stared at his bright red eyes and completely froze.

"I asked for your name? Aren't you going to answer me?"

His heartbeat went wild in fright.

"I-Im Byun B-Baekhyun."

 

Kyungsoo rested his face on Baekhyun's neck. And Baekhyun stiffened at the sudden move. Is he going to die now?

"Nice meeting you, my dear Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun pushed him away. Once he got out of Kyungsoo's hold, he turned back at him and run as fast as he could. Even knowing that, that Kyungsoo would easily caught him again, he just run away from him until he reached their boundary. Baekhyun breathed heavily. Finally, he's safe.

 

 

***

 

 

'You'll be mine soon, Baekhyun.'

Thats the only thing Kyungsoo thinks when he stared at the retreating back of running Baekhyun. He swear, he got interested with him. Those fare skin, small pinkish lips, and perfectly brown shaded eyes attracted him. He smirked and jumped back on their dorm. Planning something that will make Baekhyun his, soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cringey af ew

**Author's Note:**

> The first chaptered fic I finished. I need to edit it a lot tho since I wrote it when I'm just so not good at English (I'm still not good now tbh but I'm trying T-T) 
> 
> Hope some would like it.


End file.
